Shaman´s revenge
by dark-shaman
Summary: la historia transcurre de manera similar que la serie, Yoh , Anna y Manta tienen 20 años....Yoh y Anna tienen una hija......AL FIN EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO!!!!!.........R & R!!!!!!
1. default chapter

"SHAMAN´S REVENGE"  
  
POR: SHAMAN TWINS  
(SAKURA_HIMURA Y DARK_SHAMAN)  
sakura_himura: hola a todos ^_^   
  
dark_shaman: pues aquí estamos, por primera vez trabajando juntos…  
  
sakura_himura: esperemos que les guste nuestro fic  
  
dark_shaman: quisiera agradecer a nuestra hermanita Funkylove que nos ayudo con la   
historia a pesar que los fics no son de su interés.  
  
sakura_himura: que hariamos sin ella!!! (sniff)  
  
funkylove :u_u U son patéticos!!!….. u_uU tuve que ayudarles ya que entre ellos no   
forman ni un cerebro…  
  
dark_shaman y sakura_himura: ¬_¬ *no hay respeto por los mayores hoy en día*  
  
dark_shaman: ojala les guste…..la verdad esta idea salio después de unos tequilitas  
  
sakura_himura: je je…..lean y dejen reviews….. 


	2. capitulo1

"SHAMAN´S REVENGE"  
  
POR: SHAMAN TWINS  
(SAKURA_HIMURA Y DARK_SHAMAN)  
  
  
Nombre: Manta Oyamada  
Edad: 20 años  
Estudiante de leyes en la Universidad de Tokio  
  
Una noche que regresaba de la escuela se le ocurrio cortar camino por el cementerio, ahí encontro a un extraño joven que estaba viendo las estrellas junto con un grupo de fantasmas.  
Al dia siguiente en la universidad, Manta le conto a sus amigos lo que habia visto, pero nadie le creyo, para su sorpresa, vio que el extraño joven tambien estudiaba en la misma universidad…  
  
Nombre: Yoh Asakura  
Edad: 20 años  
Estudiante de periodismo en la Universidad de Tokio  
  
Manta decidio seguir a Yoh para tomarle una fotografia con los fantasmas….pero lo unico que consiguió fue una paliza por parte de Ryu y su espada de madera.  
Yoh vio que Manta no era mala persona y decidio ayudarlo, Yoh le revelo a Manta que él es un shaman, a partir de entonces se hicieron buenos amigos….  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(en el hospital, después de la pelea con Len Tao)  
  
Yoh (medio despertando): buenos dias  
Manta: Yoh!, como te sientes?  
Yoh: ya me siento mejor  
Amidamaru: que bueno que ya recupero sus fuerzas amo Yoh  
  
(alguien abre la puerta del cuarto)   
  
(-): sigues siendo tan perezoso como siempre  
Manta: disculpe señorita, se le ofrece algo?  
Yoh (nervioso): A-Anna?  
Manta: la conoces?  
Yoh: si…..ella es…..  
Anna: soy su prometida  
Manta - Amidamaru: SU PROMETIDA?????!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(una niña entra al cuarto y corre a donde esta Yoh)  
Yoh: hola Akemi  
Akemi: te extrañe mucho! (abraza a Yoh)  
Manta: y ella?, es tu hermanita?, se parece mucho a ti  
Yoh (nervioso): bueno……  
Akemi: soy su hija!!!  
Amidamaru: su-su…….  
Manta-Amidamaru: HIJA!!!!!!!!  
Akemi: y tu quien eres enano cabezon?!!!  
Manta: * enano cabezon????  
  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Notas de autores:  
  
Sakura_himura : Que les parecio?  
Dark_shaman : dejen sus reviews y opiniones al respecto  
Sakura_himura: tambien son aceptadas sus ideas, ya que no sabemos que hacer ahora (jeje) 


	3. capitulo2

notas de autores:  
sakura_himura: al fin el segundo capitulo.....  
  
dark_shaman: perdon por la tardanza  
---------------------------------  
Anna le estaba dando a Yoh su entrenamiento especial.....  
  
Anna: estaras ahi de cunclillas una hora (se va)  
Yoh: T_T  
  
Manta veia a lo lejos mientras trapeaba la casa...  
  
Manta: pobre Yoh  
Akemi (desde el cuarto de la tv.): oye enano!!  
Manta: ¬ ¬*.................n_nU si dime....  
  
Akemi(si voltear a verlo): tengo hambre, preparame algo...  
Manta (murmurando): y esta niña que se cree....  
Akemi (sin voltear): te estas tardando!!!  
Manta: n_nU si ya voy  
  
-----rato despues----  
  
Akemi prueba la comida y.....  
  
Akemi: esta horrible!  
Manta: T_T  
Akemi: vuelve a hacerlo!  
Manta se va para volver a preparar la comida...  
  
Reiko: srita. Akemi, no deberia ser tan mala con el joven Manta  
(Reiko era el espiritu de Akemi, una ninja....)  
  
Akemi: ¬ ¬  
Reiko: n_nU  
  
Akemi hizo que Manta repitiera la comida unas 10 veces....  
  
Manta (caminado por ahi): hasta que al fin le gusto T_T .....esa niña se parece  
a su madre, sera igual de amargada que Anna...  
  
Anna (detras de él): que dijiste??!!!!  
Manta: n_nU....... A-Anna?  
  
------rato despues-----  
  
Anna: traperas 100 veces la casa!!  
Manta: yo y mi gran bocota  
  
----------al dia siguiente--------  
  
Manta: entonces iremos a ver la pelicula de Lee Bruce Long ^_^  
Yoh: si ^_^  
Anna: deberia pensar en el entrenamiento ¬ ¬*  
Yoh: n_nU pero.......Anna...  
Akemi: yo quiero ir al cine.....^_^......si mamá?  
Yoh: si, porfa Annita  
Yoh - Akemi: ^_^ si?  
Amidamaru: sera divertido  
Reiko: opino lo mismo  
  
--------despues de la pelicula--------  
  
Yoh: fue una pelicula excelente!!!  
Manta: que bueno que les gusto!  
Len: Yoh Askaura!!  
Yoh, Anna, Akemi, Manta: ??????  
Len: .....vas a morir!....Bason!!!!...fusion de almas!!!!  
Yoh: Amidamaru!!!...fusion de almas!!!!  
  
Len e Yoh empezaron a pelear, de repente algo golpea a Yoh por atras.  
  
Akemi: papá!!!!!!  
Yoh: que fue eso?  
(-): soy Jun Tao, no saldras con vida de esto....Lee Bruce Long!!  
Manta: dijo Lee Bruce Long?  
Jun: acaba con Yoh!  
Akemi: no dejare que lestimes a mi papá!....Reiko!!!....concedeme tu alma!!! fusion de   
almas!!!!!......yo peleare contigo!  
Jun: no te metas chiquilla! ¬ ¬*  
Akemi: a quien le dices chiquilla!!?? ¬ ¬*****  
----------------  
notas de autores:  
  
sakura_himura: bueno....despues de mucho tiempo al fin terminamos el segundo  
capitulo.....n_nU  
  
dark_shaman: lamentamos la demora.....pero hubo algunos problemillas....jeje  
  
sakura_himura: quiero agradecerle a Tako por ser tan linda con el correo que mando  
T_T gracias Tako!!!!!  
  
Yoh: si, si.....deja de ser sentimental...  
  
Sakura_himura: ¬ ¬* grosero!  
  
Dark_shaman: gracias a Susana, Ruki Makino, Rally y a Izumi Frontier por sus   
reviews.....y a Rally porque nos dio una buena idea que se vera mas adelante...  
Susana...tambien trataremos de cumplir tu pedido....  
  
sakura_himura: sigan leyendo y dejen sus reviews....cometarios, sugerencias  
todo el bienvenido!!!!! 


End file.
